Tested And True
by amore.di.anima
Summary: its kinda like twilight only it has a bunch of twists.
1. goodbye

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I climbed out of bed to go turn the alarm off. _Ugh. Too early._

"Sara dear you up yet? You don't want to miss your flight ."

"Yeah mom I'm up. Give me a minute." I yelled down the stairs.

I took a shower and put on a red long sleeved shirt and then a black tee over it.

Along with my favorite jeans and black vans. I looked at the clock. Only 9:30. Eh I still had half an hour before I had to leave.

I decided to recheck to see if I had all I wanted. Yep the only thing I left out was my Ipod, but I'd be taking it out again any way while on the plane ride so might as well just stick it in my pocket. And with that I closed up my bags and headed down stairs to say good bye to my mother.

As I started out my door when I was abruptly bounced back by something hard. Oh. It was HIM. " Watch it!" was all he said and then went down stairs. It took me a minute to recover. But when I did, I walked down stairs with my bags and calmly laid them by the door. _Deep breath only a couple more minutes then your rid of him forever. No more drunken beatings. No more evil glares. No more him, just hang in there…_

My mother rushed up and pulled me out of my trance, hugging me.

"Now if you ever, ever wanna come back home you just let us know and we'll come have on the next flight before you know it. Ok?" she said trying to be strong.

"Mom I'm sure I'll love it there. I mean sure, you say its rainy and gloomy there 24/7, 365. But you probably don't remember right. I mean its been what 16 years since we've been there. And I mean think about the effects global warming has had. I bet its not that bad." I said. Mostly trying to believe it myself but I knew it wasn't true.

"alright. Well lets me know when you get up there 'kay?"

"yeah mom now can we go I don't want to miss the flight"

The drive there we sat and said good byes.

" Sara just because I'm letting you do this doesn't mean I don't love you. Remember that. I will always love you. We'll miss you…" _you'll miss, me he'll just miss beating me…_

"mom., be careful while I'm gone okay?"

When we got to the airport I gave her one last hug, and boarded the plane. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

"bye mom." I said, quietly and half broken.

I sat for 2 and an half hours listening to Secondhand Serenade, watching plains and towns pass by, and thinking. Thinking of how one man could ruin my life in one year. One year ago my step dad started beating me. After that everything went down hill. I withdrew from friends and school. I barely talked except when with my mom. Of course I never told her about him, afraid she wouldn't believe me. So now I move from my home town to my birth town. Two totally different places.

Oomph! I was distracted by someone falling in the aisle beside me. I looked over and when I did I wished I didn't. as soon as I did his head came up and hit me in the face. _Ow!!_

"Sorry" he said. Then I looked at him. _Wow he has the most gorgeous face ever! And he has…amber eyes? WOW…_

"uh.. that's ok.I guess I shouldn't be pondering over someone else's humiliation. Sorry.."

"Nah, its ok. I'm Edward. And you are?" he extended his hand. I was afraid to take it. To meat someone new who could possibly hurt me… _wait that's nonsense were on a plane. I doubt we'll meet again. DUH Sara! _sometimes I can be so dumb.

"Sara. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and gave him the best smile I could. It obviously didn't work. He put his hand down and looked nervous.

"Passengers this is your captain speaking. We'll be arriving in Seattle in just a few minutes. Please take your seats and buckle up. Thank you"

He left with a smile and took his seat. I exited the plane and while looking for my aunt and uncle saw him run into a big group hug with 6 people. I'm guessing family.

"Sara. Sara! Over here darling!" my aunts voice came. Ugh good old enthusiastic Aunt Debbie. She came over and crushed me in a hug. "How are you. Oh I've missed you so much. Come on lets get your bags and get you home."


	2. arms around me

"_Come on, let's get your bags and get you home."_

With that we were off to her house. Finally it occurred to me, why wasn't dad here to great me?

"Hey Aunt Deb, where's dad? I thought he'd be excited to see me. You know, being forever since we've talked and everything." it'd been 2 years since I communicated him. Last I heard he was in the hospital for a broke back.

"Oh dear. You haven't heard have you? Oh dear that's horrible. Umm I'm really not sure I should be the one to tell you. Are you sure your mother didn't tell you? I could swear she was notified…" now she was talking to her self but I still didn't understand what was going on. I took my left hand and put it over hers for comfort. She took that as a sign to tell me the truth.

"Darling, my dear, precious Sara, your father died 2 years ago. You remember his broken back? Well it turned out his spine had an infection. Well none of the doctors new it till the last minute. But by then it was too late. He was already dying. I'm so, so sorry. Sara please say something." I turned away I didn't want to believe it to be true. I might have barely known my father but I loved him none the less.

I looked out the window till we pulled up into, what I remember to be, my Aunt and Uncles drive way. It took me a minute but I got out of the car and quickly ran to hug my aunt. To think of how selfish I was being. Here I was crying over my dad who I didn't' know very well, while she had lost the only brother she had, who she knew and grew up with her whole life.

We pulled apart and laughed at each other because one, her make up was smudged all over her face and I'm sure what little I had on was smudged to. We smiled, collected my things and headed inside.

I was greeted by my uncle and their adorable, yappy, Miniature Doberman pinscher. My uncle hugged me while Maggie, the dog, gnawed at my pant leg. Obviously small dogs need love too.

Once we were done saying hello I was directed to my new room. I immediately loved it. It had a bed off to the side with a crimson bed set. Beside it was a night stand with lamp. A book case across from it with some of my favorites. There was an arm chair in the other corner. I started unpacking right away to get settled in. When I opened my closet to hang my clothes up in it guess what I found? A bunch of new clothes already in it. I looked over them they were the right size and style and everything! My aunt came in asking if I liked them.

"Yes I do. I love the room thank you. But why did you get me new clothes?" I was kinda curious how she new what to get.

"Well about a week ago when your mother called to make sure everything was still going about plan up here I asked her what your sizes were and your favorite colors. She told me that recently you became dark colored person. She sounded worried but I know better. It's just how you want to be and that's fine with us. We'd love you if you wore all black and did nothing but sit around. Your still family and ain't nothing gonna change that." she hugged me. _Ow. _I was in my own little world so much I forgot about my… injuries. Oh well. I hugged her back. I was finally glad to be with people who love me and want to care for me.


End file.
